Everything through a child
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Prompt for Kinder Teacher Puck from tumblr


**Hi Everyone, So I really should be writing more chapter for 'For Good' but this was an idea that came up on tumblr one day as part of Cindy's awesome prompt that she keeps getting. I have to thanks her tons for editing this for me and encouraging me to continue when I hated it and to Julie who read my first draft and actually liked it.**

**As always I own nothing: thanks for rubbing it in but if I did, Puckleberry wouldn't just be in our fanfics:)**

**Enjoy  
Chelle xoxo **

Everything through a child…

Noah Puckerman, or Puck to his friends, loved his job as a kindergarten teacher. It wasn't at all what he thought he would end up doing but after basically helping his mom raise his sister it was something he knew he would love.

He had been teaching for three years now but looking at around the small room at the children who sat before him he could easily say this was his favorite class so far. They were all well behaved and seemed to get along well together. All except Spencer Berry.

Puck couldn't quite put his finger on it but something had changed with the young boy, who at the start of the year was the centre of attention but now at times seemed reserved and other times completely acted out.

It came to the end of the day and Puck was sitting at his desk thinking about what may have caused Spencer's change, when his gaze landed on a photo of himself with his mom and sister and it finally hit him; Spencer came from a broken family and was being raised by a single mom – he had to be. Puck wasn't sure how he hadn't seen it before considering the little boy reminded him so much of himself as a kid. He packed up his desk and headed home wondering how he could help Spencer and what he would have done if someone had of looked out for him at that age.

At 11 pm that same evening, Rachel Berry carried her son through the front door of their house and up the stairs to his room. Spencer was really getting too heavy for Rachel to carry him but after picking him up from Mike and Tina's she didn't want to wake him. She tucked him into his bed and made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, toeing off her heels as she went.

Once there, she poured herself a glass of red and sunk onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, tears filling her eyes. This was not at all the life she had planned for herself. Her once Broadway dreams had been crushed by too many drinks and a one night stand in her first year of collage, forcing her out of New York and back to Lima. And while Rachel loved Spencer and now couldn't imagine life without him, she wished she could give him a better life than the one they had.

Rachel cried silently, something she had learnt to do over the years so she wouldn't wake Spencer. She worked long hours as a PA at a law firm in town just to keep them afloat, meaning Spencer ended up spending more time at Mike and Tina's or Sam and Quinn's then he did with her and she hated herself for it. Her dads, although disappointed with her to start with, eventually came around and were an amazing support to her but when daddy got a promotion it wasn't long before they left and moved to Chicago.

Now basically alone, Rachel did the best she could, hoping that someday things would turn around in their favor. Sighing, she pulled herself up off the floor and put the glass in the sink before dragging herself back upstairs and collapsing into bed.

P&R

The next morning Puck headed to the gym before work to meet up with is best friend Finn, something they had started doing in their first year of college.

"Puck, man, you look like crap," Finn exclaimed upon see his friend.

"Whatever man, I could sleep last night, and plus I've been here for the last half an hour. You're late."

"Sorry dude, you know how Santana is. But how come you couldn't sleep, or is it just that you didn't sleep because you had a girl in your bed?"

"Shut the hell up! I haven't been that bad lately and just because San finally got you to put a ring on her finger doesn't mean you can mock me."

"So what's going on then?" Finn asked as Puck turned to a punching bag.

"It's this kid in my class. He has really changed and it's reminding me of how I was when my dad left"

"Oh, so you think it's the same deal?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I can say his mom is doing an awesome job if it is. He is a good kid but he just seems a little lost now, like his whole world has collapsed."

"Have you spoken to his mom?"

"No, not yet. I want to double check today that I'm not wrong and see if he does anything else to act out."

"Gee, he does sound like you. Acting out?"

"Yeah, it's sad really. Some things seen harmless but he has bitten another kid before so it's something I'm watch out for," Puck commented.

"Poor kid. Do you think it's for attention?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but dude you were late so I gotta run otherwise I'll be late for work – same time tomorrow, well earlier for you?"

"Yep I'll be here – see you then."

Puck left and drove to the kindergarten hoping that his plan today would work to get him some more information about Spencer.

P&R

After the kids had, had a morning tea break, Puck sat them all down around the tables and had them draw pictures of their families. He noticed Spencer finished quickly and went to check on the boy.

"Hey Spencer, that's a really good drawing," he said, looking down at the sheet of paper which as he expected only had two people on it.

"Nah, it sucks," Spencer replied hanging his head.

"Why do you say that?" Puck asked him.

"Cos everyone else has big families and I only have my mom."

Puck's heart broke a bit for the boy. "But she is cool right?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"Just sometimes?" Puck questioned, hoping for some information.

"She works a lot," was the only answer Spencer gave.

"Spencer, why don't you head outside for an early lunch break on the playground. Everyone else will be out soon, too."

"Okay," the young boy agreed, walking off outside.

Puck shook his head as he watched the boy go. "Okay everyone, once you have finished with your drawings you can head out to lunch. Just leave your pictures on the tables and I'll collect them," he told the class as he picked up Spencer's drawing.

P&R

It happened at lunch when he was inside getting a band-aid for Chloe's cut finger.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Puckerman, come quick! The boys are fighting," a young Katie screamed, running inside.

Puck took off out the door to find Spencer on top of Nathan, punching him. "Take it back," Spencer yelled as Puck pulled him off the other boy.

"What's going on here?" Puck questioned the two boys.

"He started it," they both yelled.

"Right inside, both of you." Puck marched them inside and sat them down at the opposite ends of the classroom. Both boys looked worse from wear and Spencer was close to tears. Puck thought he should speak with him first.

"Okay Buddy, want to tell me what happened out there?" Puck asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"Nathan said I was a bastard because I didn't have a dad," Spencer told him as a tear escaped.

Puck rubbed his hands over his face. How did kids even know these words? He figured sure, in high school, but these kids were only five.

"And then he said my dad didn't want me and that's why he isn't around and that's why my mom doesn't love me."

Puck pulled the small boy into a hug, knowing full well he wasn't supposed to. The laws made it so hard to actually help and comfort kids but he didn't care because in that moment he knew exactly what Spencer was going through.

After he was sure Spencer was going to be okay he went and spoke with Nathan as well and then called both mothers but was only able to get through to Nathan's mom, saying she needed to come and pick him up early. Not being able to get through to Spencer's mom, Puck had no choice but to write a note arranging a conference to speak with her and put it in Spencer's bag where he knew she would find it.

P&R

Rachel picked up Spencer at seven from Sam and Quinn's and noticed immediately that that was something wrong. They arrived home and he shot out of the car as quickly as possible and into the house, dumping his bag as he went up to his room.

"Spence!" Rachel said, sighing as she unpacked his backpack to find a note from Mr. Puckerman requesting a conference with her and for her to call and set it up as soon as possible with a cell number attached at the bottom. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number, figuring it was better not to put it off.

"Noah Puckerman."

"Hi Mr. Puckerman, this is Rachel Berry, Spencer's mom. You wanted me to call?"

"Oh Ms. Berry, yes hello. I was just wondering if you are available to come and meet with me tomorrow to discuss some issues Spencer has been having?"

"Well I'm at work until five but I could come straight from there and meet you at the kindergarten at say six, if that's ok?"

"That's fine; I have some extra work I can finish here while I wait. Will Spencer be coming with you, because I would prefer not to discuss him while he is here."

"No, he is actually staying with some friends tomorrow night."

"Okay then, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for calling, Ms. Berry."

"Thank you, good bye Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel hung up and debated pouring herself a glass of wine but decided against it, instead going upstairs to check on Spencer.  
He was already in his pyjamas and sitting in bed thanks to an awesome dinner made by Quinn, meaning Rachel didn't have to worry about cooking that night. Rachel walked in and went to sit next to him against the headboard.

"So Spence, I have to go and see Mr. Puckerman tomorrow night. Can you think of any reason he might want to speak with me?" Rachel inquired.

Spencer hung his head. "I hit Nathan today."

"What? Honey why would you do something like that? You know hitting people is never the answer."

"He called me names and said you didn't love me, that's why you always work."

Rachel hugged her son to her chest "Spence, you listen to me okay? Nathan doesn't know the first thing about us. I love you so much, with my whole heart, and that will never change. You know I work lots because we need to have the money to live, but we still spend time together. I'm not working this Saturday, so when Uncle Sam and Aunt Quinn drop you off in the morning we have the whole day to do whatever you want. But never forget that no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," he said, hugging her back.

"Good to hear. So is there anything I should know about Mr. Puckerman before I meet with him?"

"Umm, well he is really nice, and I think he is single," Spencer told her.

"Ha ha, you know you are the only man other than your grandpas in my life."

"I know, but Mom, it wouldn't be so bad for you to have a boyfriend your age like Uncle Sam and Aunt Quinn."

"Okay Mister, time for bed."

"Good night, Mommy. I love you."

"Night Spence, I love you too my boy. Sweet dreams," Rachel said, kissing him on the head before walking across the hall to her own room. She got changed and climbed into bed, laughing at what her son had said and wondering about his thoughts behind it.

P&R

The next day passed slowly for Rachel. She had double checked with Sam and Quinn that they could keep Spencer over night to which they said of course and she thought just maybe they were more excited about it than Spencer actually was. She was grateful to have them as she wasn't sure how long her conference with Mr. Puckerman would go for, but what she did know was that she was going to fight for her son if that's what the meeting came to.

As five o'clock came around, she packed up her desk and left for the kindergarten. Traffic was good and she ended up parking her car for the meeting at about quarter to six. Stepping out onto the gravel lot in her black heels, she straightened her pin-striped skirt and wiped imaginary dust off her white shirt, only just noticing that her black bra was totally visible through the shirt. 'Oh well, too late to do anything about it now,' she thought. She grabbed her purse, locked her car, and headed into the building.

Rachel walked into the classroom and saw Puck cleaning up as a voice came through the phone on speaker.

"Noah, if you don't do something fast all the good ones will be taken, and I don't want you moving away – I need you to get married and give me grandbabies," he heard his mother's voice come down the line as he put away the books the kids had been reading at the end of the day.

Rachel sat on the edge of a table not having yet been noticed and wondered how Spencer had possibly know that Mr. Puckerman was single and better yet how in the world he was actually single. Her eyes were glued to him, watching him move and wondering what he would look like without the shirt he was wearing. She imagined he would look somewhat like a Greek god. Rachel shook her head to try and rid herself of the thoughts about the man she was about to have a meeting with.

"Ma, go hassle Sarah about it. She at least has a husband," he grumbled rolling his eyes.

"She said to call you – I'm not getting any younger you know Noah, which means neither are you."

Puck heard a giggle from the corner and turned to see a gorgeous petite brunette trying to muffle her laughter. She was sitting with her legs crossed in the tightest skirt he had seen in a while and a shirt that gave no guesses to what color bra she was wearing.

"Ma, I got to go. I have meeting." He told the woman on the phone heading over to his desk so he could disconnect the call

"Okay, but dinner tomorrow. You have no excuse to miss it unless you are taking a beautiful woman out." His thoughts turned to the woman who was now standing in front of his desk and he raised his eyes slightly to look at her before moving them back to the phone.

"Whatever, I'll be there. Bye," he said quickly, hanging up before his mother could say something else. "Sorry. You must be Ms. Berry," he said, stepping around the desk to meet her.

"It's Rachel, please; it's nice to finally meet you."

"Rachel, okay. Well have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? I mean, all we really have here is water but…"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. So I spoke to Spencer last night and he said he was in a fight?" she questioned the man in front of her.

"Yes, he was and while that was bad it isn't what concerns me. He told me the reasons for the fight and while I don't condone it, if I was him I would have done the same thing. But Ms. Berry…"

"Rachel."

"Rachel. He seems to have changed in the last couple of months and I know what can happen when parents split up and one leaves. It can affect kids more than we know and they can act out to get attention. If you are at work a lot, maybe he is craving attention from you."

"Mr. Puckerman, please do not presume that you know what is going on in my house," Rachel said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just what? Because from where I'm sitting you don't know anything about me or my life, like I used to live in New York with dreams of Broadway, or that I had to move back here because of a drunken mistake in my first year of college, or that Spencer never even knew his father because the jerk didn't want anything to do with him and signed away all rights the day he was born," Rachel all but yelled at him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," she said bitterly, wondering why she had just shared so much personal information with a complete stranger, "I mean, why would you? You don't know me at all!"

"You are right, I don't know you," Puck said feeling guilty.

"You have no idea what I go through just to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table, the long hours I don't get to spend with Spencer," Rachel said, standing with tears in her eyes as she turned and headed for the door.

Puck grabbed her wrist and stopped her, turning her back to face him. "But that's where you are wrong Rachel, because I might not know what you are going through but I know what Spencer is going through."

"What? Did he say something?" Rachel question through her tears.

"He didn't have to. My mom raised my sister and I on her own after my dad walked out when I was six, so I know how hard the life of a single parent is."

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I guess we both learned things tonight and in my opinion I just think Spencer misses you and thinks that if he acts out he will see you more," he told her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "And just so you know, you are doing an amazing job Rachel, because Spencer really is a great kid and you should be proud yourself for making it this far on your own."

Rachel was lost for words. No one had ever stopped to tell her that. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently before pulling back embarrassed, "Thank you Mr. Puckerman," she said shaking her head not knowing what came over her before turning to leave for the second time but once again he caught her.

"It's Noah," he told her before crushing his lips to hers and threading his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer as she threw her arms around his neck.  
Puck tugged slightly on her hair and she moaned, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. Rachel moved her hands back to his chest and he thought she was going to push him away but instead her hands moved to undo the buttons of the shirt.

Rachel had almost pushed the shirt completely off his shoulders when she remembered where they were. "Noah," she said pushing slightly on his bare chest "We can't do this..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"No, I don't mean we can't, I mean we can't do this here, where you teach my son every day."

"Oh." Puck grabbed her hand in his along with his keys while she picked up her purse and he led them out to his truck, locking up as he went.

Rachel climbed in the back of his truck, thankful that there was actually a good amount of room and once Puck was in the truck next to her she hitched up her skirt and straddled his lap. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor, she resumed kissing him like they had been only moments before.

Puck slid one hand up from the spot where it rested on her hip until it cupped the side of her breast and he grazed his thumb over her nipple while his other hand snaked itself back into her hair. Rachel moaned at his touch, grinding against him slightly while her hands moved to un-tuck her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. Once un-tucked, she moved her hands to undo the buttons until Puck stopped her. "Let me Rach" he said as he took over ridding her of her shirt so that all that was separating them was a thin piece of black satin.

Rachel moved her hands to his shoulders placing kisses along his collarbone and down his chest, following them with her hands. She reached the top of his jeans and worked at un-buckling his belt as Puck kissed her neck; she turned her head slightly to give him better access which he took full advantage of. Rachel knew he would he would leave a mark which she would most likely have to explain to Quinn in the morning but at this moment she couldn't seem to care.

Puck reached and un-clasped her bra, moving his mouth from her neck down to her breasts. He started kissing down the valley in between them and then took the left one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple before moving across to give her right breast the same attention. When Rachel had finally got his belt undone, she undid his jeans and tugged on them letting him know she wanted them off. Puck adjusted Rachel so that he could not only remove his pants and boxers but also so that he could rid her of her skirt and what he found to be panties that matched the satin bra before placing her back to where she had been before straddling his lap.

He could feel how wet she already was as she rubbed herself against him and he groaned as he captured her lips with his once more.

Rachel broke the kiss "Noah, condom? I need you in me now" she moaned at him as he reached for his jeans where his wallet lay he pulled out a condom. Rachel took it off him and ripped open the packet before moving to roll it down onto his length, causing Puck to groan again at the feel of her small hands around him. He watched with hooded eyes as she then lifted herself up and slid down onto him, crying out as she did; it had been a good while since Rachel had been this intimate with someone so she let her body get used to the feel of him inside her before she starts rocking her hips.

Puck was no stranger to the feel of a woman inside him, although he couldn't remember anyone ever feeling this good. He met her thrust for thrust, turning them so she was beneath him on the back seat of the truck. She rolled her hips and cried out his name as he moaned hers into her neck. He could feel her wrap her legs around his waist and realized that she still had her black heels on which almost made him come undone right then. Rachel moved her lips back to his as she felt him run his hands down her legs. She knew she was coming to her climax so she rolled her hips once more, this time screaming his name as the orgasm ripped through her with Puck's following only seconds later.

"Damn babe, that was…" Puck started.

"Amazing?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, I'd say that is the right word for it," he told her as he pulled out of her and discarded the condom in an old junk food wrapper. Rachel kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms tightly around Puck's neck, kissing him soundly before she felt him pull a blanket from under the seat and place it over the two of them, pulling her as close to him as he could to keep her warm.

P&R

Rachel awoke to find it still dark out, but looking at her watch it was actually very early morning. She couldn't believe she had spent the night in the back of Noah's truck with him but thinking about it, even though she was in fact curled up on the back seat of a truck, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable.

Puck felt Rachel move and brought his arms tighter around her. "Don't go," he said.

"Noah, I would stay if I could, but I have to be home for when Spencer is dropped off."

"That isn't for hours," he mumbled into her hair.

"I know, but I need to be able to go and have a good rest because it's my first full day off and I promised Spence that we would spend it together."

"I want to see you again," Puck told her.

"And you can, whenever. You have my number and details in Spencer's file. Just call me."

"Okay, so we'll see each other soon?" he questioned.

"Really soon," she promised as she started to put her clothes back on.

"Good." He watched her re-dress as he slipped his jeans back on and then he walked her over to her car.

"Thanks for everything, Noah," she said, winking at him before kissing him again. She hopped into her car and started for home.

P&R

"Mom?" Spencer tried for the third time.

"Sorry, what Sweetie?" Rachel said, once she had come back from her day dream. She had been spacing out all day thinking about Noah and being back in his truck with him.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Well go put some shoes on kiddo and we can go out," she said as the doorbell rang.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her son huffing as he made his way up the stairs while she went to answer the door.

"Hey Beautiful," Puck said as she opened it.

"Hey yourself, what are you doing here?"

"A couple of reasons. Firstly because I can get out of dinner at my Ma's by taking out a beautiful woman, second I really wanted to see you again and third I remembered you said you were hanging out with Spencer so I thought maybe the three of us could go and see a movie and have dinner."

"Firstly you're a charmer but secondly, are you for real? Because most guys I meet like me until they find out about Spence and then the run," Rachel asked.

"Well I'm not most guys and considering where we met, I already know all about Spencer and I don't plan on going anywhere," he told her. "Speaking of the man himself," Puck added as Spencer came back down the stairs.

"Mr. Puckerman, what are you doing here?" the young boy asked.

"Well I thought I'd take you and your mom to a movie and dinner if that's okay with you?"

"You really want me to come? Because normally the guys just want to take mom out."

Puck sighed. "Well I want you to come with us. I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Really?" Spencer asked all excited.

"Yep."

"Can we go Mom? Please?" Spencer said, turning to look at Rachel with pleading eyes.

She smiled at Puck and then him. "Sure, I'll just get my purse. Wait here for me." She ran upstairs with a grin on her face at the thought of Noah being so sweet to take Spencer with them. She returned with her purse and a jacket for Spencer, making sure to put it on him before they headed out. "Okay, good to go," she announced.

Spencer took her hand as they walked out the door towards Puck's truck. "See, I told you he was nice, Mommy." Rachel laughed at her son as she buckled him in and closed the back door, trying not to think about what had happened in there only hours before but as she got in the front next to Noah she smiled at her son's comment because he was right.

P&R

Spencer Berry noticed a lot of things, but mostly how happy Mr. Puckerman made his mom, so two years later when he over-heard Puck ask Rachel to marry him, he knew she would say yes. When he watched them say 'I do' the year after that, he was sure they would always be this happy. He actually had a real smile on his face that day because no matter what happened he now had a real family and he found as he grew up that the only thing that made him different from the kids around him was that his dad chose him.

The End


End file.
